Duele el amor
by Nozomi L
Summary: No era el momento de enamorarse. No era el momento de cambiar mi forma de vida. No era el momento de enamorarme de una persona casi igual a mi, con esa única diferencia, " El me podía amar" / RiRen, JeaRmin: Romance/Comedia/ amigos con derecho/ yaoi


Se levantó de la cama con el olor de sexo entrando por su nariz, tomo con pereza su ropa y saliendo de aquella cama ajena a él, alejándose de ese cuerpo que no quería volver a sentir. Aquellos rizos dorados que cubrían el rostro de la mujer del día anterior, aquella fina piel que hace unas horas pudo sentir en sus manos ahora le parecia lo más simple del mundo.

Observo con flojera su reloj ya con la ropa puesta y se percató que no eran más de las cuatro de mañana, tomo unos billetes de su pantalón colocándolos en la mesa junto al cuerpo que sobresalía sobre las sabanas. El pelinegro solo desvió la mirada y siguió su camino, atravesó el gran cuarto de hotel y salió por la puerta, pensando en no volver a ese lugar con aquella chica de hace unas horas.

Lo primordial para su vida era solo echarse un polvo con una sola persona, sin sentimientos de por medio y sin ataduras para su vida.

.

.

—Y bien, por lo que puedo verte, te has desvelado—Dio una risita. La pelirroja arreglo unos papeles antes de colocarlo en el escritorio de su colega al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una de sus sillas, colocando sus manos entrelazas en su barbilla, viéndolo con un gesto divertido y esperando que tarde o temprano su amigo hable.

Ojos cafés contra sus azules, un chasquido salió de sus labios, quería echarla pero si no decía nada, ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que diga lo que quiera escuchar— Me eche un polvo, ¿Contenta? —Resoplo, aguantando las ganas tremendas de golpearla

— ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que estas así por ello—Soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción

Ambas miradas se encontraron, una de irritación y la otra de curiosidad

—Sabes Levi, ¿No sería mejor encontrar novia para que puedas hacer esas cosas con ella? —Trato de sonar lógica— ¡O claro!—Se levantó de su asiento, caminando y riendo al mismo tiempo, acercándose a la puerta de la oficina de su amigo— Ackerman es un hombre libre. Un polvo es un polvo. Solo ten cuidado donde pones a tu leviconda, o tarde o temprano le gustara un túnel en particular—Antes de sufrir una conmoción cerebral salió dando un portazo a la puerta de madera, escuchando como objetos golpeaban la puerta.

"Quizás su amigo lo encontrara pronto, tan solo no quería que su estupidez y las manías lo cieguen"

Hanji camino hasta su oficina con algo en mente, cuando vuelva a ver a Rivaille, esta vez huirá por su vida…

-0-

—Vamos Eren, nunca han ido a mi casa—Trato de no sonar desesperada. La pelinegra quería que ellos estén ahí, quería no ser la única a la que casi nunca visitaba—Armin vino un día, ¿Verdad? Armin—Vio con sus ojos negros al rubio, tratando de darle una mirada de ayuda para convencer al castaño de acompañarlos.

—No me siento a gusto, Mikasa

—Pero, las pruebas son pasado mañana, y…. ¡Necesitas ayuda!

Aquello lo espanto, tenía razón. La materia que siempre estaba al filo de la navaja. ¿Quién había dicho que la universidad era tranquilo? Si lo escuchara de nuevo le daría un golpe en el culo a esa persona, y lo peor era que, si no salvaba la materia de matemáticas, le diría adiós a su amada beca.

Eren resoplo

—De acuerdo, pero nada de cosas de niños ricos, Mikasa

Ambos amigos. Pelinegra y rubio esbozaron una sonrisa y levantaron su mano a modo de juramento, tirando de la chaqueta de su amigo y caminando hasta la casa de su amiga.

Los arboles eran enormes, los edificios que estaban perfectamente ubicados en forma lineal, cada uno con un patio y una piscina personal. Los ojos de Eren se pusieron en blanco, sentía que se desmayaba de la impresión, sentía espuma salir de su boca. ¡Estaba por morir!

—Vamos Eren, ya vamos a llegar—Escucho esas palabras de su amigo, viendo como un rayo de luz chocaba con sus cabellos haciéndolos brillar con más fuerza.

—Claro, disculpa. Oye Mikasa, ¿Dónde está tu casa?*

La pelinegra le señalo con la mano, desvió su rostro hasta la casa donde ella había indicado, abriendo la boca del asombro y caminando a paso lento. Era inmensa.

—No te preocupes Eren, Si nos hacemos tarde le digo a Torio-san que te lleve

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa, viendo como Mikasa tomaba unas llaves de su cartera y abría la puerta, dejándolos entrar a ellos primero y ella después. Si la casa era impresionante por fuera, por adentro era inimaginable. Las paredes pintadas de una crema y los muebles de casi del mismo color, pero más oscuros.

Eren veía como la sala de visitas era más grande que el apartamento donde él vivía, sabía que Mikasa era una persona de dinero, pero no pensaba que tanto, incluso cuando vio la casa de Armin se quedó mudo, pero entre la de Armin y Mikasa, la fortuna Ackerman era la que más salía a relucir.

—Entonces vamos, la sala de estudios está en el segundo piso, Armin por favor lleva a Eren yo iré llevando algo de tomar—Hablo Mikasa, caminando a lo que sería la cocina, pero la voz de Eren le hizo voltear, poniéndole la misma atención de siempre.

—Espera Mikasa ¿Tus padres? Si no están, no deberías estar sola con dos hombres.

Mikasa soltó una risita

—Ellos están de viaje, bueno, casi nunca están en casa pero, mi hermano está a…. —Se detuvo cuando escucho los pasos de su hermano saliendo de la sala de estudio con un libro en mano—Vaya, que buen tiempo, Levi—Se dirigió a su hermano, haciendo que el mencionado levantara la vista de su libro y le dirigiera la mirada.

—Eren, él es mi Hermano Rivaille Ackerman—

Los ojos del castaño se fijaron en la persona que estaba frente a él, una persona de unos veinticinco, color de cabellos negros al igual que de su amiga y unos profundos ojos azules.

—Levi, él es Eren Jeager—

"No todo es como debería ser"

-0-

**Hola, Soy Nozomi**

**Bueno, me anime a postear un fic aquí. Espero les haya gustado *w* le robe un poco de su tiempo a mi beta, es que el RiRen es vida es amour.**

**Quiero aclarar algunas cosas, en este fic Mikasa es como cuando era niña, un poco alegre ya verán cómo va avanzando para que cambie, de igual forma ella es muy fuerte. Levi y Eren se llevan por cinco años. (*) Significa un chiste xD no lo pude evitar xD Mikasa donde está tu casa (¿) . Aquí habrá partes (unpocomuchas) donde Levi esta con mujeres pero es riren.**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario :D o es review(¿) creo que es la misma cosa xD**

**Espero actualizar una vez a la semana, depende de que mi beta tenga tiempo, o en caso que me dé permiso de hacerlo xD**

**Bueno, ahora si no hay nada**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¿Review?**


End file.
